The Order of the Stalkers
You know what this is. STALKERS, UNITE! What is a Stalker? A stalker is a user who worships the Recent Wiki Activity button, is very observant and is very insane. If you are a stalker you must have this badge: Stalker Terms Stalkers often use many terms to communicate. We stalkers believe communicating is a magnificentrart and we often use flamboyant terms to convey our points. Don't sweat, this Stalker Term guide will help you understand the terms Stalkers use! * Stalkerish: 'The language Stalkers use. It is basically strikethrough text. Example of Stalkerish: hello fellow stalkers, answer the call of the stalker. * 'Stalkereffects, Stalkerwing2615 etc.: '''Stalkers love to make Stalker puns. Basically if you are a stalker, your username will be changed to include the word Stalker inside. * '''M.I.S.S Corporation: '''A Stalker corporation, M.I.S.S stands for Mostly Insane Stupid Stalkers. * '''CPR: '''A process used to revive a stalker after they have gone sane. Stands for Compulsive Production of Reality (Real Insanity). * '''Sane: '''The ultimate swear word for Stalkers. It must be censored whenever you say it unless it's in an example. * '''Yee: '''The deadliest word to be spoken by Stalkers. Highly contagious and an annoying trend, the word Yee, if overused, will make a Stalker sane. Server Link https://discordapp.com/channels/622485066173513753/622507587237183488 The Stalker Code ''"There is no escape from a stalker. We will find you and hunt you down forever, no matter where you live and who you are." ''-Frost Ways to Counteract Stalkers There is no way to counteract them, but here are a few failed ways: * '''Stalker Spray: '''A figurative weapon, the most it does is to irritate the targeted stalker and distract the stalker momentarily as they try to counterattack, but other than that it often makes the situation worse. * '''Stalker-proofing a Thread: '''A fruitless effort to try to prevent a stalker from stalking a thread. It often fails, instead attracting the attention of the stalker. Often used by Moon * '''Removing Replies: '''Probably the most effective manner, it involves having at least the moderator rank, and removing the replies of a stalker on a thread. This is a semi-effective tactic, and sometimes works, on stalkers that aren’t Staff. * '''Escaping (Closing a thread or removing it): '''Most stalkers are part of the therefore if you try to close or remove a thread due to the presence of stalkers, can restore it/re-open it, as in all seriousness it's an immature reason to close or remove a thread. * '''Stalker-slaying Sword: '''This sword is very strong and can defeat anyone... except the pro-stalkers. Stalkers have the Blade of Shadow, which... does something. (Who counts as a Pro Stalker though?) Actual Ways to Counteract Stalkers There is no known way to counteract a stalker long term, but these ways are quite effective short term. * '''The Pride Reverse Cards: These can semi-defeat a stalker, if you play the card that is their orientation. * The Oofinity Gauntet: '''The Oofinity Gauntlet can summon the ultimate oof which defeats any stalker in an argument, conversation and whatnot. If You Are A Stalker... * You check recent wiki activity all the time. * You go onto other peoples' message walls and read messages that have nothing to do with you. (Unless they're about private topics, I mean, who does that?) * You do this all the time: //stalks// * You answer to the call of the Stalker. * You speak Stalkerish. Learn how to be a Stalker! (WIP) '''Step 1: Learn Stalkerish. *Go into source mode in a comment or post. Put this around your text: *You will end up with strikethrough. The text should be highlighted pink. *Sometimes, stalkers also use small text. Go into source mode and put this around your text: *you will end up with this. heh. Step 2: Worship the Recent Wiki Activity button. See the picture. *Click that button and you'll be able to see what people were doing recently. Step 3: Stalk things. Ways to stalk things: #Leave a comment on it. (If you want to, you can also write //stalks// as your comment, but that doesn't really matter.) #Edit it, and when you're saving the page, make sure the "Following" box is checked. Who are the Stalkers? Who are the stalkers in the wiki? There are some prominent examples. ME ∞§❄️Frost❄️§∞ MittensandzoraStalkersandzora ���������������������������� Stalk These Threads/Pages! A section to post whatever you want the stalkers to stalk. They will get to that thread/page in a fraction of a second and will make their presence known whenever they please. Rosefall Just yea Thread:50193 FeatherClan Smokebird (just because -qibli) BayClan Verdantmeadow Shattered Streams Thread:54974 Dewsun My open code requests Felix (admit it, everyone loves him.) Skydrift Tales of The Strikers (please, i worked hard on it and i wish it can get more recognition.) Category:Miscellaneous Category:Public Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Content (Frostwing2615) Category:Content (FrostwingOC) Category:Content (Starflight897) Category:Content (Splish Splash Sploosh) Category:Content (AiraTheWindWing55) Category:Content (NibbytheBird) Category:Content (Mittensandzora) Category:Content (SkyFireStone) Category:Content (DeertailXOXO) Category:Content (Crystalcat137) Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Content (Moonwing9) Category:Joke Pages Category:Groups